Fate Has Made Us Cross Paths
by EmboldenRose
Summary: Tohru feels that she's in everybody's way so she sits alone in a forest clearing. That is, until Yuki appeared...


**A/N: My first Romance story ever! I hope it isn't too bad. This is more like an experiment hehe. Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. **

* * *

**Fate Has Made Us Cross Paths  
**

Tohru glanced up at the deep sapphire sky. It was so beautiful; a wide never-ending sea of wispy white ships sailing assiduously along its beauty for eternity was simply a wondrous sight in the eyes of Tohru Honda. Anything she might set her eyes on would be another rare antique with secrets that have yet to be discovered by the right person.

"_Akito..."_ she thought sadly."_How does he have the courage to accept his fate like that? He's really admirable..."_

She uncreased the front of her floral summer skirt before laying her head back against the backrest of the bench she was sitting on. She sighed and closed her tired eyes as she savoured the soft sighs of leaves swishing rhythmically with the gentle cool breeze.

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru's eyes instantly snapped open at the sound of Yuki Sohma's smooth and oh so calm voice. How pleasant it was to always hear his gentle voice like that; especially when it was specifically addressed to her.

She turned her head around and smiled brightly at the handsome figure.

"Hello Yuki! Are you here to enjoy the summer air too?"

Yuki smiled his radiant smile and the breeze that ruffled through his dark glossy hair suddenly felt so cool and pleasant against the warm atmosphere.

How was it she always smiled like that? How was it she was always so patient with him? And above all, how was it she accepted him for being himself unlike the rest?

"Actually," he started. "I just came here to look for you, Miss Honda."

At that Tohru was instantly on her feet and a look of concern was engraved upon her face.

"Do you want me to help you with anything? Shall I come straight away?" Her eyes widened with guilt. "I'm so sorry that I didn't let you know about where I was heading off to earlier! I'm not going to do it again! I promise!"

"Miss Honda."

Yuki's dark lavender eyes sparkled with amusement at the girl's motherly nature. Still smiling his beaming smile, he walked forwards sending his soft hair to flow elegantly in the wind until he was only a couple of centimetres away from the now worried Tohru.

"Miss Honda," he repeated, almost to himself. The sound of her name was simply music to his ears. The two of them stared at each other in silence before Yuki gently took her hands in his own.

Now wide eyed with surprise at the sudden move, Tohru blushed a crimson red shade and kept her eyes lowered onto the prince's strong warm hands... the very hands that could easily crack a skull into millions of tiny pieces... the very hands that were now sheltering hers in warm and tender grips.

"Miss Honda," he spoke melodiously again. "The reason as to why I was looking for you was simply because I wanted to be with you. It's still - whenever I don't see you around, I get worried easily about your safety... your safety Miss Honda..." He brought his powerful hand under Tohru's chin and gently tilted it upwards so that blue and lavender eyes met. "I was never able to confide into anyone apart from you Miss Honda. No one except you. You're the only one who had ever treated me like a real person... who accepted me for who I am... Miss Honda I..."

"Yuki," Tohru spoke quietly as she gently moved Yuki's hands away from hers. "No one... no one had ever said such things to me... d-do you really see me as that kind of person?" Realising that her voice was starting to break, she quickly turned her back on the prince and gulped down the painful lump that hurt the back of her throat. "D-Do you really trust me that much Yuki?"

Seeing her small back shudder with emotion, instinct made Yuki slowly wrap his solid arms around Tohru's waist and lay his head in the curve of her shoulder. The pair remained immobile for a few seconds until Tohru broke into a wave of tear flooding. She tried to break free from Yuki's firm grip but her efforts were in vain. He was simply too strong. She whimpered pleadingly but then weariness took over and she let her head hang low, levelled with her chest.

"_He gets worried about me! He gets worried about me!"_ she cried silently. _"I'm making it even worse for him now..." _

"I'm not surprised," Yuki whispered soothingly, his warm breath caressing her skin. "The fact that no one else had ever expressed how they felt around you is simply this; they are either jealous or they simply do not feel worthy enough to do so. You are the bearer of good tidings Miss Honda... Your smile... I always find myself smiling whenever you smile... You're always there for me Miss Honda... always..." He gave her waist a squeeze. "Please stop. It's so unbearable to see you sad. I want to make you happy... The same way you always make me happy..."

"I'm not sad!" Tohru croaked hastily, forcing herself to smile. "These are tears of joy! I just meant to say that I've never ever met anyone as nice as you. You're the one who had always been so patient with me. If it weren't for you, I would've still been living at my grandfather's place with my aunt and uncle who despise me so much. You've never shown any signs of anger or irritation whenever I've acted over-dramatic about the littlest things that went wrong. I'm the one who should be grate-"

She gave a little gasp when she felt something soft and pleasant press against her sensitive neck.

Yuki's lips...

Tohru could still not believe her situation. She was in the young man's embrace. The same man whom every girl envied so much was now embracing _her. She,_ of all the beautiful and attractive girls, Yuki was looking for _her_**.**

The grip was tighter now. Pleasant than painful. Yuki's head was still on her shoulder. Tohru's breaths were coming out as short shuddered ones. They remained immobile for another few seconds again... until the prince swiftly ran his hands upwards, grasped her trembling shoulders, turned her around and gazed into her big sapphire blue eyes.

"The only thing I regret though," he whispered smoothly, "is the fact that I haven't known you before Miss Honda."

Tohru was immediately captivated by his eyes; Kindness, affection, protection, friendship, they were all clearly written there. He really was a noble prince.

"Yuki, I..."

Her next words were muffled by Yuki's soft kiss on her forehead... and another on her cheek and then finally... her lips... each time he landed a kiss, Tohru sucked in a sharp breath to prevent herself from whimpering out loud.

"_Why?" _she thought. _"Why me?"  
_

At last, Yuki ended the kiss and drew his head back; leaving a very bewildered Tohru to keep her gaze plastered upon the man's slightly heaving chest.

"W-Why did you do that?" Tohru asked in a small voice, eyes still as wide as a full moon.

Yuki gently cupped her face in his hands and smiled softly at her tear stricken face.

"Miss Honda, I'm sorry. I think I got a little carried away. It's just that I've never met anyone like you before. I suppose that makes me a very lucky man," he gently wiped the tears away from her round face before cupping it in his hands again. "From the moment you've been staying with us, I started to feel like a true man. This is probably _fate_ Miss Honda. You were the chosen one to cross paths with the Sohmas. You were the only one who could change us. Miss Honda..." his lavender eyes studied her soft blue ones with a new affection. "I love you."

The only thing Tohru was able to do now was stare at his handsome face with astonishment.

The words that she longed to hear…

From the silly schoolgirl crush to true love…

This was the moment she had been wishing for. He was right there, right now, holding her face lovingly and waiting for a response. The moment was here. She blinked a few tears out and closed her eyes since she was afraid of Yuki's expression to what she was going to say now.

"Yuki, I've never met anyone like you in my life either. Like I said before, you're the politest, kindest, patient and most amazing man I've ever met. And because I respect you so much, I don't think that I'm the right girl for yo-"

Her eyes snapped wide open as her next words were muffled again by Yuki's deft kiss upon her lips. Her heart fluttered about in her chest. It was so magical. This was the kind of reaction she had been hoping for. It was happening now and she still couldn't believe it.

"Please don't say such things Miss Honda," Yuki laid the side of his right cheek against Tohru's. "You're so different from the other girls and that's why I love you so much. You don't have to return the affection Miss Honda. I'll understand. It's not about you being the right or wrong girl for me. I love you... for being you."

Tohru sighed long and contently before turning her head around slightly to give her prince charming a peck on the side of his head. She was new to this and so she had no idea of how to react or what to say.

"Yuki, I... I love you too..."

She whispered at last and wrapped her arms around his thin but solid back and hugged him back warmly. Yuki responded instantly as he stroked her back tenderly before squeezing her in a tight protective embrace. He drew his head back a little and gave Tohru's sensitive neck those same soft pleasant kisses as before in which she responded with little gasps of delight.

"This is fate Miss Honda," he whispered, his warm cheek against hers again. "Oh you're the most beautiful girl Miss Honda. _The most beautiful girl in the world_. I love you very _very_ much."

Tohru sighed contently again. "I love you with all of my heart too Prince Yuki. And please, you can call me Tohru."

"No, I can't Miss Honda," he drew his head back again. "I respect you too much... my beautiful princess."

Tohru gazed understandingly into his beautiful eyes and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you Yuki..."

_'Thank you mother...'_

* * *

**A/N: Tada! It ends here! But there's a sequel to this called 'Turn of the tide' just so you know! It's up to you whether you want to read it or not. XD Just another swift one – shot. **

**I'm new to writing romance and I'll admit… It was never really my thing lol! But I do hope that you still liked it. ^^;  
**

**Have a nice day! ^^ **


End file.
